Question: Simplify the following expression: ${n-(-2n-1)}$
The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ n {-1(}\gray{-2n-1}{)} $ $ n + {2n+1} $ Combine the $n$ terms: $ {n + 2n} + 1$ $ {3n} + 1$ The simplified expression is $3n+1$